Old Faith of Alterac
The Old Faith of Alterac or "Alteraci Paganism" is a polytheistic religion similar in concept to the Elder Ways of Gilneas, however differing in various areas. Following the War for Alterac, a resurgence of Old Faith believers occurred. Although a significant portion came from conversions, the majority of the Old Faith-following populations come from the more remote territories within Alterac who have forged ties with national groups, linking the formerly disparate groups & individuals. Beliefs Creation of the World The World Tree (WIP) The Realm The Upper Realms Efsviemr---Aesirhiemr (WIP) Vanirhiemr (WIP) Fornhiemr The Middle Realms Miedhhiemr, is often commonized as the Middlehome, and in Poetic Common Middellærd, which translates into Standard Common as Middle Earth. Miedhhiemr, is the realm which is situated in the center of The World Tree, and is surrounded by an impassable sea or an abyss. It is believed that in the sea or abyss, a massive jormungar, is said to dwell. The beast wraps around the entire realm, and engulfs the end of its tale. The realm of Miedhhiemr, is believed to be built from the bodies of fallen giants, when the Gods fought against armies of the Jotunn; who were later imprisoned in their home realm of Jotunheimr. The oceans were believed to be made from their blood, and the land from their flesh. The realm is connected to Efsviemr, by a rainbow bridge, called Brujomi. The bridge, is protected by the Giant Aurvandil, who holds a golden horn, and is tasked to wait there until the coming of the end; for when the end has arrived, he will blow the horn announcing the end. Miedhhiemr, is also connected to Bornheimer, by four gates, that are scattered throughout the realm. There are also other gates that connect Miedhhiemr to the other realms, but they were locked by the Gods. Jotunheimr, is often commonized a the Giant's Home. The realm, consists of four halls, the four halls were once the homes of the four Jotun Kings, however during the War Against the Jotun, the Jotun were pushed back to Jotunheimr, where they now reside. The four halls of Jotunheimr, consist of Hrímthurheimr, the Frost Home, Elsheimer, the Fire Home, Hriedhheimr, the Storm Home, and Bergriheimr, the Stone Home. * Hrímthurheimr, is the home to the Jotun King Hrímthur, and his wife Foss, their children are the water elementals, and the frost elementals, and the Frost Giants. They have friendly relationships with the Goods, Njorth, and Hodir. Hrímthurheimr's entrances are located deep under the sea, and in the far north. * Eldheimr, is the home of the Jotun King Eldr, and his children the Fire Giants. The Fire Giants are seen as the enemy. Eldheimr's entrance is located near the gate to Bergriheimr, deep in Miedhhiemr's womb. * Hriedhheimr, is home to the Jotun King Hriedh, and his children the Storm Giants. Hriedhheimr's entrance is said to be located on top of the highest mountain of Miedhhiemr. * Bergriheimr, is the Home of the Jontun King Bergri, and his children, the Mountain and Earth Giants. Bergriheimr's entrance is located near the gate to Eldheimr, deep in Miedhhiemr's womb. The Lower Realms Niflheimr (WIP) Niedhahiemr (WIP) Múspellsheimr (WIP) Helheimr (WIP) Death Burial (WIP) After Life (WIP) Twilight of the Gods The Burning of the World Tree (WIP) The Battle (WIP) The End (WIP) Culture Art (wip) Architecture (wip) Runic Calendar The Calendar of the Old Faith is divided into two primary distinctions: "The Short Days" and "The Nightless Days", in reference to the shortened hours of daylight in the Fall/Winter as well as the shortened hours of nighttime in Spring/Summer---respectively. Calendars are often carved into standing stones, which are placed in town center as to make them public. More commonly however, they would be carved into animal horns, bones, or upon the long staffs of the Druids. The Short Days: "Gor's Month" (Mid-October to Mid-November) "The Jeola" (Mid-November to Mid-December) "Mor's Month" (Mid-December to Mid-January) "Hodir's Month" (Mid-January to Mid-February) "Njor's Month" (Mid-February to Mid-March) "The Lone Month" (Mid-March to Mid-April) The Nightless Days: "Harp" (Mid-April, Mid-May) "Skerpia" (Mid-May to Mid-June) "Solmanudhur" (Mid-June to Mid-July) "Hyir" (Mid-July to Mid-August) "Tyir" (Mid-August to Mid-September) "Hytir" (Mid-September to Mid-October) Festivals Aerra Jéola Also known as Before the Yule. Prior to the celebrations of the Jéola, families gather up massive amounts of foodstuffs, to prepare for the feast of the Jéola. Families also prepare to bar and arm their homes in fear of the dead. Aerra Jéola take place during the last week of Gor’s Month. The Jéola Also known as The Yule, and during the celebration of the Jéola, people gather around the fires in their homes during the darkest times of the year in hopes that the sun will rise once more; it is a month long festival. For it is believed that around this time of year that the Hodir casts an endless winter that covers the world in a blanket of snow. While families gather, they partake in great feasts, and raise ram horned stiens in the Allfather’s honour; they also arm themselves for during this time fallen men who did not pass into the next world are believed to awaken and walk the earth again. The coming of the Jéola is sounded by the blowing of the Golden Horn, atop of the highest mountain. Aeftera Jéola Also known as After Yule, and during the end of the Jéola, families gather outside of their homes, and celebrate the end of the darkest days. Growing Festival (WIP) Midsummer (WIP) Summer's End (WIP) Harvest (WIP) (And many others soon to come) Pantheon of Gods: Amman'thol Amman'thol, (WIP) Efstivar Efstivar, or the Highest Gods, are the gods who shaped Miedhhiemr, and are the major gods of the pentheon. These gods is broken into two groups, the Aesir, the gods of the oceans, seas, rivers and heavens, the Vanir the gods of the deep places, mountains, plains and forests. The Aesir The Aesir, are the gods of the oceans, seas, rivers and heavens. Ouedhr, Njor, (WIP Golganneth) Barmir, (WIP Norgannon) Loken, (WIP) Hodir, god of snow, ice, and storms. He is depicted as a man wearing a leather jerkin, and brown trousers. His skin is a pale blue for he embodies the coldness of winter. (WIP) Thorim, (WIP) Jotun, (WIP) Tyr, (WIP) Auriaya, (WIP) The Vanir The Vanir, are the gods who crafted the deep places, mountains, plains and forests. Eonar, (WIP) Freya, (WIP) Cas ghuiroi, (WIP) Aggramar, (WIP) Ironaya, (WIP) The Three Vǫlvur, (Myzreal, Maiden of Grief, Maiden of Sorrow WIP) Ulfr (Goldrinn), (WIP) Forntivar The Forntivar, or the oldest gods, are the gods who aided the Efstivar in shaping Miedhhiemr, however they are considered to be minor gods, since they did not play a major role in the shaping of Miedhhiemr. Lady Alterac, she is the matron goddess of the Alterac Mountains and commonly referenced even by Holy Light believers and Secularists, however her true name has been lost to time. She is depicted as a Spirit Healer-like figure, holding a shield and a spear, and wearing a long white robe, with orange pattern around its base. She also wears a silver coloured helmet with wings on either side of the head, as well as bracelets adorned with alder leaves. While it is uncertain whether or not she is the Chief Goddess of the Old Faith, she has been made a symbol of the Kingdom of Alterac and classified as an Angel to the Holy Light believers. And is said to be the wife of Diú Ri. Hugin and Munin, (WIP) Diú Ri, is the god of oaths, sagas, legends, and wisdom. He was said to look like an old man in a long gray robe. His beard was as long as his arms. He was presumed to be married to Lady Alterac. Orn and Ari, are the gods of chance, omens, hope, despair, love, and fate. They were said to appears as the blackest of ravens, and were companions of Uuôden, the mortal hero. It was said that if a man was to look upon a raven it would be a sign that ill fated shall come forth upon that poor soul. Gor, is the god of slaughter, deceit, and conquest (WIP). Jéola, is the god winter, cold, and the dark. Appears as a lonely impoverished old man, who drags a fallen tree through the streets of towns during The Jéola. He wears a brown tattered robe. Mörs, is the god of feasts, celebrations, holidays, war and victory, death and burial. Depicted a man without eyes, and dressed in golden robes, that depicts various festivals, holidays, and rituals. Harp and Skerpla, are the Twin Goddess of Summer. They are the Goddess who were said to have fallen, and reborn as twin alder trees, that are said to contain the knowledge of hardship, and prophecy. Hyir, is the god of hay, plants, animals, and rocks. Appears as a wandering man (WIP). Tyir, is the god of the second born, battles, war, drink, poetry, and the afterlife. He holds court in Valhalas, where he hosts competitions and battles in the afterlife. Hytir, is the god of the of autumn, death, rebirth, plants, and laments. He wears a green robe, that slowly changed into the colours of the trees during the Autumn month, until it fall of like leaves one by one; revealing a series of branch tattoos and markings. Einherjar The Einherjar, are men and women of antiquity who accomplished impossible feats, of bravery and valour. They are chosen by the Valkyrja, who lead them into the halls of Valhalas, where they feast, and prepare for the events of the Twilight of the Gods. Farowë and Eldir, twin heroes (WIP). Valr, was said to have been once a mortal man, of who ascended into the heavens and became a god. His skill in the art of poetry and song were said to be unrivaled amongst men, and was once an inspiration to the bards and skalds of yor. Uuôden, a mortal hero (WIP). Valkyrja (WIP) Giants Ignis, (WIP) Hrímthursunn (Toravon), (WIP) Eldjötnunn (Koralon), (WIP) Hriedhunn (Emalon), (WIP) Bergrisunn (Archavon), (WIP) Aurvandil (Algalon), (WIP) Noteworthy Believers: Prince Sigfrid Fylkir Markvarsson of Fjallidhheim Jarl Jadis Banyasdaughter Winterstorm Duke Anton Caerwyn of Aurellia (Follows the faith in private.) Category:Religion Category:Religious Organizations Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Dominion of Alterac Category:Pantheon of Titans Category:Alterac Organizations Category:Alteraci Paganism